Avatar A to Z
by dawnnoondusk
Summary: I is for Insane - 'Catching sight of his sister, he cried, 'Help me Katara! She's insane! ' Tokka.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Latest Story: I is for Insane.**

_Note: Stories start on next page!_

**

* * *

**

**A is for Asleep - **A short, fluffy **Tokka **moment. Sokka wakes up and observes how beautiful the sleeping earthbender beside him is.

**B is for Birthday** - It's Katara's sweet sixteenth today and the gang had something planned for her...

**C is for Content** - A fluffy **Tokka** tale. 'Sokka looks at his family and thinks, _I must be the luckiest man in the world.'_

**D is for Demanding** - A crack fic with hints at **Maiko**.

**E is for Execute - **A slightly dark fic with hints at **Zutara** and **Character Death.** 'She is going to die tonight. And the thought saddens me although I don't know why.'

**F is for Faint - **How will he react to such shocking news? 'His gray eyes rolled in their sockets and his world faded to black.' **Kataang, Post-War.**

**G is for Another Story of mine. A.K.A. Good Tastes.**

**H is for Hint** - Toph gives Aang some advice on girls. 'Sorry? SORRY? HA!' she spat bitterly. 'I am so sick of you saying sorry!' **Kataang.**

**I is for Insane** - 'Catching sight of his sister, he cried, 'Help me Katara! She's insane!'' **Tokka. **

* * *

I was reading through TokkaLover's stories one day and I saw her Tokka A-Z story and it inspired me to write one of my own. Not Tokka obviously, because that would be copying.

I hope you don't mind Tokkalover! Thanks for the inspiration!

I figured this would be a good series to write because it can be stuffed full of my random, undeveloped shorts that I couldn't form into a decent enough plotline. Plus, they will be easier to write what with no need for a plot at all!

Basically, this A-Z thing will be filled with anything from drabbles to one of my looong one-shots and the genres and pairings could be anything I feel like including crack and slash.

**EDIT: **Oh yea, I won't necessarily fill up all the slots here. I may put other fics I do to fill up this list cuz I am a lazy pig. :P

* * *

If you've got any **ideas**, **suggestions**,** requests** or whatever for one of the letters, let me know!

**J is for Juice** (i.e. Cactus Juice) (Tokka)  
**K is for  
L is for Littlest** (Tokka.)  
**M is for  
N is for  
O is for  
P is for Presents** (Continued from 'Gotcha')  
**Q is for  
R is for  
S is for  
T is for Truth** (Or Dare)  
**U is for  
V is for  
W is for Wish  
X is for  
Y is for  
Z is for**


	2. Asleep

A short, sweet moment between Sokka and Toph.

* * *

Sokka rolled over and gave a low groan as he felt himself rising out from the comfortable depths of sleep. _Why does morning always have to come so soon?_ He slowly opened one sapphire eye and was greeted by the familiar, sleeping silhouette of his lover.

A tiny, satisfied smile tugged at his lips and for a moment he was content with just lying there, watching her chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pace.

Tendrils of sleep clung stubbornly onto him as he sat up and rubbed the dust from his eyes. He yawned and stretched lazily before leaning back on his elbows to look at his favourite earthbender.

She looked so different when she was asleep; the tough image that she put on during the day having fallen away to be replaced by an almost angelic disposition. She looked so delicate yet so strong, his own little oxymoron.

Her hair, which was usually done up neatly in a bun, was now loose and spread all over her pillow in luxurious curls. He wound a strand around his index finger and watched as the springy hair unwound itself and slid off like fine silk.

Her face, a plane of unblemished porcelain, was set in an expression of peaceful bliss. Sokka gently ran a finger along her jaw line and Toph gave a little shiver. She snuggled into him, instinctively curling into his warmth, her head resting on his lap and one slim arm draped itself over his thigh. He gently eased his arm around her and rubbed her cold skin. It was a chilly morning. He pulled up their shared blanket and wrapped it securely around her. She let out a content little sigh.

Her mouth, instead of being curled in its usual sarcastic grin, was shaped in something between a smile and an alluring pout. Her breath whispered in and out from between her inviting lips and Sokka could only just stop himself from kissing her for fear of waking her up.

Instead, he observed the hand which was currently placed on his thigh. Her long, clever fingers were curled up and there was some dirt under her nails. Sokka chuckled lightly. 'A healthy layer of earth', that was her reply when anyone commented on the dust that coated her. But she always patted the earth off when she slept with him, not that it bothered him. He loved her for who she was.

He reached up and gently stroked her hair. Her long lashes, behind which hid an enchanting pair of pale green, were a deep, rich black which contrasted beautifully with her pale cheeks. Sokka felt a sense of pride well up in his chest as he regarded his sleeping beauty. No where in the world could he find another as wonderful as her.

'Beautiful.' he murmured.

'I know I am.' came the drowsy reply.

'Did I wake you?' he asked, looking down at Toph whose eyes were still closed, a cheeky, sleepy smile on her lips.

'Kind of.' she admitted, snuggling into his strong chest. 'But I was waking up anyway.'

'Alright then.' he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Good morning.'

'Good morning to you too.' she replied, kissing him squarely on the lips.

_Maybe waking up isn't so bad after all._

* * *

I just love these two, don't you? Was it alright? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Reviews please! I do love them so.

Have great day everyone!

Dawnnoondusk


	3. Birthday

Takes place in an AU. It's Katara's sixteenth and the gang has something planned for her...

* * *

Katara took a quick glance at her watch as she ran back home, her braid whipping through the air behind her. _Oh no... I'm late!_ she thought as she pounded down the sidewalk. It was her sixteenth birthday today and Sokka had said he was going to take her out for dinner. Sokka rarely did anything so thoughtful. Usually he would just buy a cheap card from the convenient store down the road and toss it into her lap when he got home. She wasn't going to be late on the day where he actually planned to do something special.

_Stupid English teacher._ Katara thought fiercely._ Of all the days he had to keep me back and give me a lecture._

She gave a sigh of relief as her house came into view and with a final burst of speed, she ran to the front door. Panting heavily, she fumbled around for her keys and finally got the door open. She quickly walked in and called out, 'I'm home!' only to be greeted by a eerie silence.

Katara dropped her bag by the door and wandered into the house. 'Sokka? You there?' No answer.

There was rustling behind her. She whipped around. A shadow moved before it melted into the darkness that surrounded her. 'Who's there.' she asked. There was a peculiar prickling sensation on her neck, like there was someone watching her. She felt cold even though the sun was still shining in through the windows, its warm fingers brushing across her mocha cheeks. The air seemed to gain a sticky, congealed quality as her eyes darted apprehensively around, trying to find that someone. Gentle footfalls behind her. Katara spun around but there was no one there. 'Who's there?' she repeated loudly, her hands raised defensively.

Suddenly, the lights came on and voices cried out in unison, 'Surprise!' Her friends and brother sprang out from their various hiding places, behind couches, curtains and doors. 'Happy Birthday!'

* * *

Btw, the next story will be C for Content. Thanks for the idea Nerf-or-**Nothing**! It's gonna be a Tokka story, just for you!

Have a great day ya'll!

**Dawnnoondusk**


	4. Content

Another fluffy-ish Tokka piece. This one's for you **Nerf-or-Nothing**!

* * *

'**Daddy!**'

Sokka had just opened the door when a flash of blue darted towards him and attached itself to his right leg. 'Hey, sweetheart.' he laughed as he scooped the bouncy 5 year old into his arms. The little girl laughed merrily and flung her arms around her father's neck. 'I missed you, Daddy.' He kissed her on the forehead. 'I missed you too.' And it was the truth. His little Kala always made the days seem brighter. Except for her raven black hair to Katara's dark brown, Kala was the spitting image of his baby sister, right down to the hair loops. Her mother had even agreed to clothe Kala in the traditional water tribe clothes.

'Hi, Dad.' said a soft voice and Sokka looked down to see his son. 'Hey there, tough guy.' replied Sokka as he shifted Kala to one arm and mussed up his son's hair. Toru blinked up at his with serious emerald eyes. He had gotten those, and the crazy black hair, from his mother. Thankfully, he had gotten Sokka's height and his mother's strong build instead of the other way around.

'So,' Sokka asked as he led his children across the courtyard. 'What did you guys do today?' Kala wriggled around happily in his arms as she recounted the day's events, interrupted occasionally by Toru as he added in details she had forgotten. 'Oh!' cried Kala, her sapphire eyes widening as she recalled another event. 'And Toru kept bending pebbles into the pond! He was trying to hit the little fishies!'

Sokka fixed his son with a half proud, half exasperated stare. 'How many times have I told you not to do that?' 'But it's fun.' Toru said defiantly. At least he had the grace to look a little embarrassed, his cheeks flushing a faint pink. Sokka sighed. He was proud of his son of being able to bend so well at the age of 7, having gotten it from his brilliant earthbending mother, but Sokka wished he hadn't got her stubbornness as well. He ruffled his son's hair affectionately. 'You're so rebellious, just like your mother.'

'Somebody talking about me?' asked a familiar voice and Sokka spun around to see his wife with one hand on her hip and a questioning look on her face. _Oops... _'Hey honey.' he said as he put Kala down next to Toru. 'Go play, kids.' he whispered and Kala flashed him a smile before dashing off to play with her beloved fish, Toru trailing behind her. Sokka gave a smile as he watched his daughter dip her hand into the cool pond while his son watched over her.

'Hey, I was talking to you.' said Toph. 'Sorry, honey.' he apologized and gave her light kiss on the lips. She smiled and said, 'So, what were you guys talking about?'

'Oh nothing, I was just scolding Toru for bending pebbles into the pond. Apparently he was aiming for Kala's beloved fish.'

Toph shook her head and sighed. 'I thought you already told him to stop doing that.'

'Yes, that's what I said, but he just said it was fun.'

'Ah well, he always **was** a stubborn one... just like you.'

'**Hey**! I am not stubborn!'

'And you think **I** am?'

'Oh. You heard that, huh?'

'Duh. I may be blind but I'm not deaf.'

'Heh... er.' said Sokka as he rubbed his head, embarrassed. 'Sorry.'

'No worries, Snoozles. I guess he got it from the both of us.'

'Yea, I suppose so.'

'So how was work today?' asked Toph, changing the subject with ease. Though Toph's family was rich and her parents were only too happy to provide for their grandchildren, Sokka wouldn't let them, **couldn't** let them. He wanted to support his own family. And so he got himself a job working for a man who ran a chain of seafood restaurants throughout the Earth kingdom. Due to his knowledge of fish, Sokka had gotten promoted quickly and was soon in charge of the food that was to be bought and the methods of preparing the dishes.

'Not much. The cabbage man, Cai, said that there was some kind of drought somewhere and vegetables were in a short supply, so he raised the price. The boss couldn't exactly stop selling vegetable dishes so he sent me to negotiate.'

'What happened then?'

'Well, I didn't manage to make Cai give the vegetables to us at the old price but he did give us a big discount on the fact that the two of us go way back and all.'

'Job well done then.'

'Yea, the boss was happy. Said he would give me a bonus for that. What about you? Anything new?'

'Oh, not really, just the usual stuff. Kala only fell into the pond twice today.'

'Twice? That's an improvement.'

'Yea. And my back has been killing me! I can't wait till the baby is born.' she said as she placed a hand on her swollen belly. This was their third child now. They had planned to stop at two but this baby had come as a surprise.

'Just a few more weeks, honey. And if it helps, I'll massage you later.' he offered.

'It's a deal. Oh spirits, I feel so huge!' she said, rubbing her belly, an unhappy look on her face. Sokka looked at his wife. Her belly was large, it was true, but she still looked ravishing, with her hair cascading down her back like a waterfall at midnight, her full lips an attractive cherry red and her almond eyes a stunning shade of green.

'You look beautiful. As beautiful as you were the day I met you.' Toph smiled, face glowing radiantly. 'Thanks.' she said and planted a kiss on Sokka's lips. Her smile suddenly vanished and she clutched her belly. 'What's wrong?' Sokka asked quickly. The smile returned to her face as though it had never left. 'The baby, it's kicking again!' 'Really?' Sokka placed his hand on her belly and felt the little movements of the child within as it thrashed about in its warm sanctuary. 'Hey, Kala! Toru! The baby's kicking again!'

With a squeal, the little blue lightning dashed to their side, closely followed by her equally excited brother. Kala pressed her head eagerly against her mother's belly and started to giggle. 'I can feel it!' she crowed happily. Toru was a bit more cautious, placing a hand gingerly on Toph's belly. But soon he too was reduced to a pile of giggles as he felt his future sibling pushing against his hand.

'Make the baby do it again!' he begged after the kicking had stopped, his jade orbs sparkling. 'I can't do that.' said Toph as she exchanged a smile with her husband. 'You'll have to ask the baby yourself.' Sokka chuckled lightly as his son pushed his head against Toph's bump and said, 'Come on baby, do it again!' Maybe she heard her big brother's call, because the baby started to kick around with renewed energy.

Sokka looked at his family. He had a gorgeous, loving wife, two wonderful children with a third one on the way. He was also an uncle to a pair of adorable twin girls. He had an amazing, sometimes crazy, sister, a loyal brother-in-law and trusted friend. He had a nice house, he had a good job. He was content.

And when Toru tugged his hand to make him feel his third child's relentless kicking, he thought,

_I must be the luckiest man in the world._

* * *

Whew... that was a **long** one! Loads of conversation here. Hope it didn't bore you guys!

Was it good enough? **Review** if you got the time!

I'm not sure when the next one will be up because the major moderation tasks are coming up. But I'll try to keep these stories going. Honestly, I'd prefer to write fanfics than essays any day!

Have a good night everyone!

**Dawnoondusk**


	5. Demanding

Yay! Finally! A new chapter! It's not really awesome, I know. But at least it's something!

Can you guess who the two characters are before their names are mentioned?

Anyway, just a crack fic with a hint at a certain Zuko pairing.

* * *

**'I'm bored'**

'You always are.'

**'Is it my fault that there is nothing to do around here?'**

'Fine, fine. No need to be so grumpy.'

**-silence-**

'I know! Let's play a game!'

**'I am not going to play games with you. The last time we played a game, I got so drunk I woke up lying in a back alley with a basket on my head.'**

'Hey, at least you weren't the one with chicken feathers stuffed down her blouse.'

**-silence-**

'Oh all right, no more drinking games. Something more simple. Hmm... How about this. I say one word and you reply with the first word that appears in your head.'

**'No. I said I am not playing any games with you. The next thing I know, I'll be tied to the roof with my own hair or something.'**

'Hey! That's a good idea!'

**'Oh. haha, Very funny, Ty. Goodbye.'**

'No! You are not going anywhere!'

**'Ow, ow, hey! Let go! It hurts you nut!'**

'Not till you play with me! You said you were bored and I'm offering you something to do so you better do it!'

**'Alright, alright! Fine! Just let go of my arm!'**

'Fine.'

**'Ouch... That hurt! Why do you have to be so demanding?'**

'Because no one ever takes me seriously. Which is why I have to resort to more... persuasive means.'

**'Right... remind me not to piss you off.'**

'Of course.'

**-sigh- 'So, what was that game you wanted to play?'**

'The rules are simple, you just reply with the first word in your head.'

**'Fine.'**

'Okay, here we go! Erm, name.' **'Mai'**

'Food.' **'Mine.'**

'Life.' '**Boring'**

'Day.' **'Bright'**

'Mood.' **'Bored.'**

'Time.' **'Clock.'**

'Bright.' **'Sun.'**

'Hair.' **'Long.'**

'Foot.' **'Kicking.'**

'Sun.' **'Fire.'**

'Ty Lee.' **'Annoying.'**

'Hey!' **'What? I was being honest!'**

'Oh, very amusing Mai. But nevermind. Moving on. Leader.' **'Azula.'**

'Lord.' **'Ozai.'**

'Avatar.' **'Baldie.'**

'Fire.' **'Red.'**

'Waterbenders.' **'Easy.'**

'Night.' **'Dark.'**

'Red.' **'Blood.'**

'Eyes.' **'Gold.'**

'Blood.' **'Heart.'**

'Hair.' **'Ponytail.'**

'Heart.' **'Love.'**

'Face.'** 'Scar.'**

'Love.'** 'Zuko.'**

'Ahah! I knew it!'

**'Argh! Ty Lee! You did this on purpose didn't you?!'**

'Er... yes?'

**'I'm going to kill you!'**

'You're going to have to catch me first!'

* * *

From her hiding place behind a tree, Azula shook her head silently as she watched her two friends run around the courtyard and all the while, Mai was throwing curses at the laughing Ty Lee.

* * *

Alright, so it was a bit whacky. But I did warn you! Did you enjoy this? Reviews please!

Have a great week ahead!

dawnnoondusk


	6. Execute

Warning: Hints at Character Death and Zutara.

* * *

She is going to die tonight. That wretched water-bender is going to be executed for all the trouble she has caused.

There will to be a full moon tonight. My sister is such a sadist. Such a clever, thorough sadist who knows just how to torment a person to the very last moments of their lives. Azula clearly wanted to execute the prisoner when her powers were at its peak. How _thoughtful_. I do not know where she gets it from. My father probably.

I imagine the waterbender will be dragged in a most undignified manner to the execution grounds. She will stand straight and tall, a proud, stubborn look on her tear stained face.

She hasn't stopped crying since the Avatar had died in the hands of Father.

Her head will be held high and she will not so much as tremble as my sister stalks around her in circles, insulting her and the memory of the monk, the blind earthbender and the water tribe boy.

She will not so much as blink as my sister gets tired of teasing her and turns away.

Her face will not change as Azula tells the men to stand at attention. It will remain calm, strong, like the ocean.

The waterbender's eyes will not close as my sister drawls to the firing squad, 'Ready.' The men will raise their arms. 'Aim.' The men will position their arms. And I can just imagine the wicked grin on Azula's face as she says with relish,

_'Fire.'_

She's going to die tonight. And the thought saddens me although I don't know why.

* * *

This is what I imagine would happen if Aang had lost and Katara had been captured. Zuko would have been brainwashed again by Azula to forget the friendship he had had with the Gaang. But even though his brain has forgotten, his heart never will... Do review and let me know if you liked this. Oh, and I've edited my profile, just to let ya know.

I hope you all had a great Christmas and here's wishing you a great new year full of promise and fun!

**-dawnnoondusk**


	7. Faint

'Are you sure?' he couldn't believe his ears. He could't believe his eyes as he watched her lips form her next few words.

'Yes! I checked twice! I'm very, very sure!' she nodded, her ocean-blue eyes shining brightly.

He stared at her excited face as he slowly absorbed the meaning of what she was saying, her words echoing through his suddenly empty mind. _I'm going to be a father! A father! Me! I... I..._

His gray eyes rolled in their sockets and his world faded to black.

'Aang? **Aang!**'

There was a splut as the Avatar fainted head-first onto his now forgotten dinner.

* * *

Heehee... I reckon this is how Aang would react when Katara told him she was pregnant!

Oh yea, I want to ask you readers something. If you have read my other story **Content**, you would get what I'm asking. If you haven't, then you should! haha... Anyway, Content is about the life of the Gaang after the war and it is mainly focused on Toph and Sokka. I had intended for it to be a oneshot but then **arizony** wrote in his review that it would make a good longer fic. So here's what I want to know. Do you guys agree? Would you like to read more about the life of the grown-up Gaang? I have a vague plot outlined but I want to know if you guys are interested before fleshing it out more.

So if you guys are interested, please let me know by reviewing on that story, which can be found from my profile.

Don't forget to review for this story too!

**Love, dawnnoondusk**


	8. Hint

I skipped **G **because the little snippet I wrote for the letter grew into a full length fic. It's called **Good Tastes** and can be found in my profile.

* * *

'Katara!'

Said waterbender merely glared over her shoulder and tossed her hair angrily while continuing to storm away from the Avatar chasing after her.

'Please, I said I was sorry!'

'Sorry? _SORRY_? **HA**!' she spat bitterly. 'I am so sick of you saying sorry!'

'But K-'

'Don't 'but' me! I worked so hard to make you dinner personally, even though there are people just dying to do that for you, and this is how you treat me?'

'I-I'm sorry! I guess I was tired! I didn't mean to-'

'**Didn't mean to?!** You sounded pretty sure!'

'Katara, please!'

There was a resounding bang as the waterbender slammed the door in the last airbender's face.

Aang sighed, slumping unhappily against the door.

'Hey there, Twinkletoes.' greeted Toph as she caught 'sight' of the sad Avatar.

'Hello, Toph.' he replied automatically, his mind too caught up in what had just occurred.

'What's wrong?'

'...'

'Aang?'

After he explained what had happened, Toph could only shake her head in disbelief at the sheer stupidity of the boy. 'You know, for someone who is supposed to have the wisdom of all the Avatars before you, you are kinda dumb.'

'Well, Avatar knowledge does not extend to help with girls!' Toph sensed the despair in him and decided to cut him some slack.

'True... Look, Aang, since you did more or less save the whole world and stuff, I'll give you little hint.'

'Really? You'll help me?' he asked excitedly.

'Yes, now listen closely. When a girl asks you what you think of her cooking, truth is gonna have to take a backseat to things. The correct answer is always 'This is delicious!' even if it's Katara's cooking we're talking about here.'

* * *

Toph, you shouldn't teach a monk to lie! haha... Aang's silliness amuses me to no end.

I haven't been getting reviews lately and I feel kinda discouraged. Is there anyone actually **_reading_** these snippets?


	9. Insane

'Come back here!'

'**No!**' Katara looked up just in time to see her brother streak past her, followed by a very determined earthbender.

'Sokka!'

'You'll never take me alive!' He yelled over his shoulder. The waterbender wondered just what was going on and then she caught a glimpse of silver in the Blind Bandit's hand as she stormed by. _Is that a razor?_

'Want to bet?' And with a well placed stomp and slide of her foot, she sent a snake of earth sliding beneath her boyfriend's feet thus tripping him. With an expert wave of her arm, she then sent a wave of mud crawling up his lanky frame, and a quick clench of her fist hardened it, preventing him from falling over but effectively trapping him at the same time.

Sokka struggled uselessly in his rocky prison. Catching sight of his sister, he cried, 'Help me Katara! She's insane!'

'Stay out of this Sugar Queen.' warned Toph as she stalked towards him.

'Don't worry Toph; I had no intention of intervening. As a matter of fact, I agree fully with you and what you are about to do.' said Katara as she returned to her sewing.

'Traitor.' mumbled Sokka as he looked glumly at his girlfriend.

'Now,' said the blind earthbender as she brandished the razor menacingly. 'Either you shave yourself now, or spirits help me, I will cut that sad excuse of a beard off your face myself!'

* * *

Ah, Tokka. Is there a more entertaining pairing than you two?


End file.
